Mobile robotic devices are being used with increasing frequency to carry out routine tasks, like vacuuming, mopping, cutting grass, painting, etc. It may be useful to track the position and orientation (the movement) of a mobile robotic device so that even and thorough coverage of a surface can be ensured. Many robotic devices utilize SLAM (simultaneous localization and mapping) to determine position and orientation, however SLAM requires expensive technology that may augment the overall cost of the robotic device, Additionally, SLAM requires intensive processing which takes extra time and processing power. A need exists for a simpler method to track the relative movement of a mobile robotic device.